Boris and the Dark Survival
(abbreviated as BatDS) is a standalone game and a side prequel to Bendy and the Ink Machine, developed by Joey Drew Studios Inc.. First revealed on February 5, 2020, the game was released on February 10, 2020 for PC platforms and Google Play, for the franchise's third anniversary. It was later released for iOS on February 14, 2020. Further released for console is still remain unclear. Summary Play as Boris the Wolf, the cartoon companion of Bendy, as you hunt throughout the abandoned cartoon studio for the supplies Boris needs to keep going. You’re not alone! The monstrous Ink Demon stalks you at every turn. Beware the sound of his beating heart as he creeps up from behind and catches you in his dripping gaze. Nowhere is safe. Yet secrets lie in wait for those adventurous enough to seek them out. * Outrun the Ink Demon or become his next victim. * Scavenge for supplies and keep yourself on the move. * Carefully watch your stamina and stop to eat every chance you get. * Discover hidden unlockables stashed away in the shadows. * Unveil more of the shadowy backstory of Joey Drew Studios. Will you brave the evil lurking in the studio? Will you conquer this Dark Survival? Boris is counting on you. Gameplay Boris and the Dark Survival randomly generates the map, changing it each time. Buddy Boris will find secrets, collect supplies, and find audio logs in the studio levels. When it comes to collecting supplies Buddy Boris will only need to collect 6 of them, each randomized each time. After finding all 6 supplies the Ink Demon will start to come after Buddy Boris regardless of how far away he is; in order to survive, Buddy Boris will have to make it to the lift as it will now let him leave. When it comes to secrets, there are several so far found. When exploring the studio, Buddy Boris may find holes in the wall which can show things such as chairs, messages, a Bendy cutout, and theMeatly. Audio logs are also present in this game, recorded by people such as Thomas Connor, Jack Fain, and Wally Franks. Buddy Boris will also find scraps and music records that can play music on the phonograph; there are 4 of these in total. Along with this are the scraps that, after collecting all 7, will show the mishmash of Bendy, Boris, and Alice Angel pictures that are seen in the safehouse in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Around the same time the player hears the audio log by Norman Polk, they might find an ink heart on a plate; if the player chooses to collect this, they will hear the Projectionist's shriek. This also means that although never seen, the Projectionist makes a feat in BatDS. Ink Bendy can be quite difficult as he can hear everything Buddy Boris does. For instance, if Buddy Boris opens a locker or plays an audio log Ink Bendy will start to go near him. It's easiest to deal with him by getting his attention and going to the Miracle Station in the center as there is a chance he will not go back where he was and it will make it much more easy to get the items he was near. Ink Bendy can also be juked out by using pillars or an object in the center of the room, but the easiest way is to just not make any noise other than maybe running if he sees Buddy Boris or if the player is Easter egg hunting, but they'll have to be cautious. After collecting all scrap papers and interacting with it, a cutscene will play and reveals that Boris had seen a glimpse of his former self and instantly forgetting it, considered as an ending. Game mechanics Level Generation The levels in Boris and the Ink Machine are randomly generated. Check the following article for the explanation of the level generation process. Saving Even though the saving mechanism was implemented to ''Bendy and the Ink Machine'', it works a bit differently in Boris and the Dark Survival. The game uses Unity PlayerPrefs instead of custom .game file that Bendy and the Ink Machine uses. The location of the save files may differ from the OS. On Windows devices, they're stored in the registry (Computer\HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Joey Drew Studios\Boris and the Dark Survival). The game uses multiple save files (DATA, CurrentTrack, FIndMoreRecords, TutorialComplete and few others). Most of the game progress is stored in the encrypted DATA binary file. It can not be properly and successfully edited without using additional software or .reg files from other people. The DATA file contains 21 values: Record_1 (bool), Record_2 (bool), Record_3''' (bool),' Record_4 '(bool),' Scrap_1 '(bool),' Scrap_2 '(bool),' Scrap_3 '(bool),' Scrap_4 '(bool),' Scrap_5 '(bool),' Scrap_6 '(bool),' Scrap_7 '(bool),' Plungers '(int),' Gears '(int),' Spoons '(int),' Radios '(int),' Books' (int),' Bones '(int),' Wrenches '(int),' SpecialBone '(bool), HeartCount '(int), '''HighestDayCount '(int).'' ''Record_x and Scrap_x are bools (true/false values) saving the information did the player find the scraps or records in the lockers. Surprisingly enough, the soundtrack playing in the hub can play without having its record unlocked (since the information about playing a soundtrack is saved in the CurrentTrack file). All the item values are the number of the exact object ever collected by the player during the successful (won) day. They're ints so the number stored in them can be any integer. SpecialBone is a bool value storing the information was a Special Bone found by Buddy Boris in a locker. If set to true, Buddy Boris should be able to pick up the bone on the table in the hub. HeartCount is an int value storing the information on how many hearts the player has ever collected. HighestDayCount is an int value storing the information on the highest day ever reached. Bendy's AI Ink Bendy spawns in a random location on the map after Buddy Boris collects either a certain amount of items (four items in Day 1, one item in Day 2) or when the level is started (Day 3 and next). Throughout the endless levels, Ink Bendy is the only hostile threat to Buddy Boris. Wandering randomly around the areas, Ink Bendy will show the cue that he is coming closer by his heartbeat ambient sound and thick inky aura-like mists around him. He will start running towards Buddy Boris if he is in front of the demon's sight. Quickly run with enough stamina and find the Little Miracle Station as possible. If Boris will move too slow or run out of time, Ink Bendy will fully catch Buddy Boris and send him back to the elevator. When hiding inside the Little Miracle Station, Ink Bendy cannot get to Buddy Boris and will move on. If Buddy Boris has collected all the items. Ink Bendy will start chasing after Boris until he gets back to the elevator, Hiding in a Little Miracle Station is good, but after getting out, Bendy will start running towards Buddy Boris even out of range of the aura. When spawned, he never disappears. He'll keep wandering in the halls until the player is killed. Boris' Stamina Boris' stamina only decreases when Boris is running. When Boris is running, his drained stamina is his stamina with 0.03 multiplied by the completion time in seconds since the last frame clamped to the value between 0 and 1 subtracted (Mathf.Clamp01(this.BorisStamina - 0.03f * Time.deltaTime)). Boris can refill his stamina using the nearest Tasty Eats Machine. Reception Controls PC Android / iOS Xbox One PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch Trivia * A major update with more new content is considered."What if I told you, #BorisandtheDarkSurvival might have more content coming?... ;)" - theMeatly. February 14, 2020. Twitter. External Links * Official website References Category:Games